Condena
by dark Rachel
Summary: Sirius está dispuesto a poner tierra de por medio entre él y los Black, pero sabe que nunca podrá alejarse totalmente de Bellatrix, aunque eso signifique su condena.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Sin ánimo de lucro, blabla. La trama es mía, blabla, no robes o Fluffy te comerá.

**N/A:** El Sirius/Bella ataca de nuevo y me apresa en sus garras (otra vez). Parece que no puedo evitarlo. Esta ves es un regalito para las fantásticas **Lexa** y **Miss Black**, que ya lo han leído en livejournal. Espero que, como a ellas, os guste :) Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

* * *

**Condena**

Cuando Sirius era pequeño, cuando era un Black y aún no pensaba por sí mismo y sólo seguía lo que Walburga le decía (porque hubo un tiempo en que fue así, aunque James tenga confianza ciega en que él siempre fue la manzana sana del árbol podrido), pensaba que Bellatrix era alguien digno de admirar. No era una de aquellas chicas tontas que a veces veía en el Callejón Diagon, que gritaban como histéricas al abrir las páginas de Corazón de bruja y señalaban a los chicos mientras se arregablan el pelo.

Y es que había algo de su prima que le gustaba. La forma de mover el pelo, su risa estruendosa, sus labios pintados de color sangre, su forma de caminar, siempre pisando fuerte y con la cabeza alta. Claro que una cosa es que le gustara más su prima que las demás chicas cuando era pequeño…

…y otra acorralarla en el tercer piso mientras el resto de los Black toman la cena de Navidad. Pero ¿Sirius? A Sirius lo de pensar no se le da muy bien. Y ahora menos que nunca, porque hay algo en su risa, en esa mirada que habla de locura y de secretos que no está seguro de querer conocer, que le vuelve loco. Tan loco como ella, quizás. Y sí, podría intentar parar, pero no está muy seguro de querer. En todos los años que lleva alejándose de los Black, nunca ha estado muy seguro de querer. Es como una droga. Sus besos, sus besos son como una droga. Son fieros y rudos y puro fuego y Sirius los conoció por primera vez hace más tiempo del que ambos están dispuestos a aceptar y ya no puede dejarlos.

-¿Arrepintiéndote, primo?

La voz de Bella en su oído, sus labios rozando contra su cuello y _joder, joder, joder_, no debería. No debería. No debería porque estaba dispuesto a que ese fuera el día. Pensaba coger su baúl, fijar sus pósters de los Rolling y los Beatles a la pared (porque él puede permitirse otros y ¿Walburga? Walburga perdería los nervios al ver que nunca saldrán de ahí), y marcharse. Salir del número 12 de Grimmauld Place sin volver la vista atrás y no pisarlo. Nunca más.

Claro que eso es un poco difícil cuando las piernas de tu prima están enroscadas en torno a tus caderas y su lengua hace esas cosas y sus manos te arrancan la ropa y te tiran del pelo y su voz te susurra esas cosas (por gryffindor, _esas cosas, esas cosas_ deberían estar prohibidas) al oído. Una voz en su cabeza, peligrosamente parecida a la de Remus, dice algo sobre parar a tiempo y marcharse de una maldita vez antes de convertirse en todo un Black, pero Sirius tiene experiencia en eso de ignorar las voces de su cabeza, y Bellatrix la tiene en eso de hacerle olvidar cualquier cosa que no sea ella, ella o ella.

La voz de Walburga sube por las escaleras, y Sirius podría hacerle caso, o seguir ese camino que sus manos están trazando por debajo de la túnica de su prima, jugueteando con su ropa interior y deshaciéndose de ella, colando sus dedos en un lugar prohibido, y mordiéndose los labios al ver la expresión de Bela, al ser él quien la besa por el cuello y el escote, quien lame y muerde, dominando una situación que en realidad nunca dominará del todo. Porque es Bellatrix quien siempre tiene la última palabra. Es ella quien le empuja y le tira al suelo, quien se coloca a horcajadas sobre él y le besa aún más profundamente, quien le araña la espalda y le hace susurrar su nombre, haciendo el amor (o algo así) sobre una alfombra centenaria.

Y cuando ambos jadean, frente contra frente, sudorosos, él aún dentro de ella y ella aún susurrando su nombre (_Sirius, Sirius, Sirius,_ la estrella más brillante de su constelación, el Black más rebelde de la familia), deberían arrepentirse. Y cuando oyen a Walburga subiendo las escaleras, y cuando más tarde Sirius salga, con su baúl, para no volver nunca más (a la casa, porque los brazos de Bellatrix siempre estarán abiertos para él, por mucho que se odien y que luchen en bandos contrarios, por mucho que el mundo se ponga en su contra, porque los Black son lo que son y la sangre llama a la sangre y nunca, _jamás_, podrán evitarlo), también debería arrepentirse.

Pero no lo harán. Sirius se levanta, murmura un _aléjate de mí, zorra_ y se marcha. Y no volverán a verse en un par de años, pero ¿a quién quiere engañar? Bellatrix es única, es diferente. Sólo ella sabe besar así, sólo ella sabe moverse así y morder así y hacerle sentir así, y él está dispuesto a alejarse de los Black, a luchar contra ellos, a derramar su sangre por unos ideales que representan todo lo que ellos odian. Pero nunca estará dispuesto a alejarse de Bellatrix, aunque eso signifique su condena.


End file.
